politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Great VE War
|commander2 = Impero Sweeeeet Ronny D Hansarius Saru Partisan Nicholas II Boony Robert Holmes III Luckynako Estelle Yosodog Josh Freer |commander3 = |strength1 = |strength2 = |strength3 = |casualties1 = |casualties2 = |casualties3 = |notes =|awards2 = Most nukes launched|backgroundcolor = Green}} The Great VE War began on 19 May 2015 with declarations of war on the Viridian Entente from Seven Kingdoms, Guardian, and Mensa HQ and is still very much ongoing. The war turned into a global war immediately in a span of 48 hours with 9 alliances involved by the third day, surpassing the previous global war, with a total of 6 major combatants involved. By the fifth day, 15 alliances were involved. Background Guardian, Mensa, Seven Kingdoms, Terminus Est and several other alliances devised a plan to strike down Viridian Entente along with Rose. However, it was leaked that their long term plan was to have Rose wear down VE, then strike Rose later on thus weakening both alliances significantly. Rose discovered the plot and sided with VE to take on the Axis. In order to keep their advantage, Guardian, Mensa and SK took a pre-emptive strike in order to make sure they striked before VE could fully militarize, and thus initiating the war on May 19, 2015. Rankings leading up to the war. War progression Seven Kingdoms, Guardian, and Mensa HQ, three of Orbis' alliances with known war experience and notably high average score, launched the first day of war on their initiative giving them some advantage against Viridian Entente. Later that night, SK had hit Vanguard bringing them into the war. On the third day however, counterattacks were made by several alliances namely The Syndicate, The Black Knights, World Wrestling Federation, and the United Purple Nations. On May 22, Rose enters the war declaring on SK. In a surprising turn of events Terminus Est (originally a part of the axis) declares on the Seven Kingdoms. Cornerstone activates its MDP with VE and with Uranicus Socialitas declares war with Mensa HQ. Brotherhood of the Clouds joins the fray and declares war with Guardian creating an 11 alliance coalition against the 3 alliances. On the same day, Guardian removed its leader, Shellhound, from his role as President, in response to the poor planning of the war. On May 23, Terradoxia joins the fray and declares war with Mensa HQ, SK and Guardian. External links Declarations of War 19 May 2015 - Mensa HQ declares war on VE 19 May 2015 - Guardian declares war on VE 19 May 2015 - SK declares war on VE 21 May 2015 - tS declares war on Guardian 21 May 2015 - WWF declares war on Mensa 21 May 2015 - BK declares war on Mensa 21 May 2015 - UPN declares war on Guardian and Mensa 21 May 2015 - Viridian Entente recognizes hostilities with SK, Guardian, Mensa 21 May 2015 - Vanguard recognizes hostilities with SK 22 May 2015 - Cornerstone declares war on Mensa 22 May 2015 - BoC declares war on Guardian 22 May 2015 - Terminus Est declares war on SK 22 May 2015 - Rose declares war on SK 22 May 2015 - Terradoxia declares war on Mensa Surrenders and Withdrawals 31 May 2015 - Mensa surrenders to Allied Powers Others 24 May 2015 - Guardian officially replaces Shellhound Category:Wars Category:History